That Long Haired Paladin
by KamiReign
Summary: Mephisto Realizes that he can still find another happiness in Assiah
1. INTRO

**PROLOGUE**

"So now? Let's gamble…" Mephisto confidently opened his idea.

"Let's see if okumura rin will be the hero of assiah!" he swung his elegant cloak into the air as the supervisors and judges agreed to his idea.

"Bastard…" Arthur whispered roughly. And Mephisto heard it. He just smirked back to Arthur and he got madder because of it. "Then… your majesties…" Mephisto walked back to his office with his best happy face and of course with pride. Arthur looked down disappointed. - He may look happy in the outside but… "Shiro… I won… see…? I saved your son from them…" he whispered w/ a pain on his voice. He sniffed. "That paladin… sniff… sure annoys me. I…. hate him."  
>He gripped his hands. "I wish you're here to comfort me… hehe." He embraced the stuff toy of Amaimon, gripping on it tightly. Morning… Cross academy's meeting room. "I still can't trust okumura rin. As the new paladin it disappoints me." Authur banged his hands to the table. The other exorcists remained silent. "Especially that Mephisto. I don't trust him." He said w anger on his face. While Mephisto was eavesdropping outside. "Then Die, baldy." He whispered then left swinging his umbrella. "But Authur-sama. He served this academy for how many years. Even the highest authorities can manage to trust him." "Well… I'm different. I don't trust that guy at all." The exorcists sighed… "But I'll still find out if that guy is trust worthy enough. And maybe if that happens. I might change my mind about it." Arthur crossed his arms. 


	2. Chapter 1

Oh~ I can see Izaya, shizuo and shinra in ao no exorcist

*Whistles* oh the irony…

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Pheles-kyo…"

"Eh?" Mephisto gasped.

"So you were spacing out?" yukio scratched his head.

"Did you just hear what I said?"

Mephisto sighed. "C'mon…"

"Pheles-kyo! That's my line!" the young exorcist teacher shouted.

The door suddenly opened.

"Oh? What's this? Witnessing this on the very first day. What a shame."

Arthur smirked. Mephisto glared at him. "Well I didn't expect that Paladin-sama will witness it though. And for your information, I was day dreaming about you. On how will you look if you're **baldy**."

Mephisto crossed his arms in satisfaction. Arthur dropped his smirk and yukio sighed in resignation.

"Then… Pheles-kyo… we will talk about this some other time." Yukio left closing the door.

Arthur glared at Mephisto.

"Looks like… the expression just switched…? Nee, paladin-sama?"

Mephisto mocked.

"How about calling me… angel from now on?"

"Eh?"

"And I'll call you demon." Arthur smiled mockingly.

"Ah? Ahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

Mephisto smiled weakly. "Nothing."

"_Can you stop calling me shimp-san? Only underclass exorcists call me that."_

That darned shiro… stop popping in my head will you?

Arthur walked around the cross academy w/ yukio.

"And this is the holy baptism room, that's all for now, Arthur-san…"

"I see… thanks for leading me." He smiled.

"Ah, that's nothing. But, why did you pick me anyway?"

" Because I will ask you something about 'the demon principal' "

Yukio was surprised to the paladin's question. And looks like this paladin is really different from his father.

"And…? What is it?"

"Looks like you've got connections w/ that guy."

Yukio felt a chill down to his spine.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"After your father died, the previous paladin, okumura rin called the principal of the academy."

Arthur walked in circles around yukio. "And from my point of view. They were like **best friends **I guess..? so he predicted that if he'll die… he needs someone to take good care of okumura… oh, correct me if I'm wrong…"

Yukio gritted his teeth…

"Then, Mephisto granted his wish… but! How come that demon agreed to that okumura so easily?"

Arthur stopped walking…

"Maybe because… that shiro-guy is…. A **Demon** too…?"

Yukio gasped. "What did you just say?"

"Ok, I repeat… SHIRO = DEMON. Got it?"

Yukio was about to punch the newly appointed paladin. But managed to stop himself, when-

"Shiro is not an exorcist."

He heard Mephisto… Arthur looked.

"Oh? And what is he then?"

"He's an **Angel. **And that makes you a… **Demon…"**

He smiled, leaving Arthur completely pissed off to his very own existence.


	3. Chapter 2

Author: **Pffffft…. i… I can't help to put some drrr crap in here… ggggffffff…lolzzz ENJOY!~!~!**

* * *

><p>"Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it damn it."<p>

Arthur murmured to his seat.

"Oh? Looks like you're in a bad mood today baldy…" Shura looked to him mockingly.

"Why is that demon the principal anyway! Ahh!"

"I'll make u coffee or tea?"

"Give me the filthy head of that absurd demon and I'll slash it to shreds." He clenched the papers his holding.

"Hmm… then I'll give you a VERY COLD water instead."

"OI! Shura! Answer me! Why is that demon the principal huh! Those old geezers are so stupid to pick someone like him!" he finally torn the papers into pieces.

"Don't ask me… as if I know everything." She said while pouring the ice on the glass.

"Haaaah! The hell is this! I just destroyed the royal messages!"

Shura sighed. This new paladin sure acts like a child.

Selfish, not caring, clumsy,

"Really, I'm so carefree… the previous paladin defeats me w/ this kind of things. But still he's a Demon, so being like this is better."

Shura poured the glass of freezing water having 10 cubes of ice to the paladin.

"Whohaaaa! S-shura!"

"You can bad mouth me or Mephisto and even that brat okumura. But, if it's shiro… I can rip your face into pieces."

And as shura says.

This paladin's a badmouthed one.

"Whoa, Whoa… your face just now is scary. Like a Tiger."

She placed the glass back to the table.

"So…? What are you going to do to my royal dress now? Huh?" Arthur raised his wet clothes.

"Strip and I'll give you new clothes…" Shura was about to leave the room to get a spare clothes Arthur has but stopped when Arthur for the first time asked a normal question.

""What do you… think of the previous paladin?"

Shura gripped the doorknob. "A splendid master. Unlike you."

She left after that line.

Arthur composed himself even after hearing that hurtful line.

"I'm now starting to be curious of that previous paladin… it just pisses me off."

Not long after someone knocked to the door.

"C'mon shura. No need to knock. Just come in and give me the clothes, I'm freezing in here!" the paladin complained.

The door opened and Arthur looked. And, it was not shura who entered the room.

"Angel. Angel, angel… you sure are a short tempered one. But don't worry, I brought your **Royal** clothes your **Majesty**."

Mephisto's tone on royal and majesty is something really can piss someone off.

Even the new paladin in front of him, who's now twitching his eyebrows.

"I told shura to get clothes for me, not you…"

"Well… it's the principal's job to serve the respected paladin. I'm just doing my job. It's not like I want to."

Arthur quickly grabbed the box Mephisto's holding. And opened it quickly.

"Y-you… w-wha… what's this?"

"A Royal dress for the Beautiful Paladin-sama dechu~"

Arthur glanced at Mephisto before almost shoving the clothes to his face.

"This is A DRESS! A DRESS OF A PRINCESS! Are you stupid or what!"

"Ohh~ that hurts my taste. I believe that clothes is so WONDERFUL for a SPECTACULAR MANNNNN like you~"

"AHHH! KILL! I.. WILL KILL YOU!"

Shura was walking on the hallway. And heard the noise inside the room. She opened the door.

"What's wrong baldy? Saw a cockroach? - !"

"Shura!~ help miii!~ the newly appointed paladin just became violent! He's now killing me w/ a **vending machine **xP"

Mephisto hide himself to shura's back.

"H-huh? O-oi! Don't involve me…"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Angel! Stop it!" Shura shouted as loud as she can.

And Arthur surprisingly stopped.

"Woow! FANTASTIC! The almighty Shura stopped princess angel from becoming **Heiwajima Shizuo**! xP"

Mephisto swung his umbrella.

Shura sighed. "Here, new clothes…"

Arthur grabbed it and went to the bathroom.

"Ehh… the clothes I brought was just a waste." He sighed happily.

"Oi Mephisto. Stop pissing that guy off. He might kill you for real." Shura faced Mephisto. "I'm serious… he can kill you. Unless, you will show your true form and blow him up."

Mephisto laughed on shura's serious look. "I know. I know. Don't worry. But if he'll really kill me… I'd let him…"

"Eh?" Shura was confused to his answer.

"Bye now…" Mephisto left the room… and tried to hide his smile that was so weak…

Arthur was on the bathroom cursing Mephisto while changing.

"Darn it!" he shouted. "I will definitely find a way to show them that he's clearly a demon! And a weakness that will lead him to his death!"

With that, it just proves how athur despise Mephisto Pheles. The son of all the exorcists and humankind's enemy. Satan…


	4. Chapter 3

Arthur despises demons.

That's why he decided to become a paladin to defeat the king of Gehenna.

He knows that this won't be easy, even the 'strong' him won't stand a chance. And right now, it annoys him that the principal of the academy and a student here in cross gakuen are **Demons.**

"I can't approve… I can't!" he banged the table. "Every single of the exorcists in here are such worthless beings! And those old geezers! I want to kill all of them!" he shouted… cursing almost everyone in the cross academy.

"I hate this… life I have."

The windows shattered after the short silence and a white smoke entered the room. Arthur quickly moved back and grabbed his sword.

"Crap. I accidentally invited a filthy demon."

He brushed his sword "Caliburn, were going to kill a demon."

"Ohh~ if it's you Arthur!~!" he raised the sword.

The smoke started to form, into a human.

-this one's not easy… it's a high class demon… he thought

"The new Paladin… hates his life?"

The voice echoed and the smokes started to disappear.

"Pity, indeed." The voice started to become firm.

"Who sent you here?" he positioned his hand to place a spell on him.

"The majesties of gehenna." The smokes started to disappear and Arthur was about to cast the spell when-

"And I'll introduce myself for you, newly appointed paladin."

But he stopped and gasped after seeing the face of the man in front of him.

"The **Previous paladin**, **Shiro** de gusaimas."

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Ahoo!" rin sneezed.

"What's wrong brother? Finally got a cold?"

"What do you mean by finally! It's like your expecting it to happen!"

Rin glared to his younger brother.

"Well… you can say that…" yukio grinned.

"Ahhhh-"

…BOOM…

They both gasped after hearing the explosion coming from the other building.

"It's coming from Arthur's building." Yukio stood up.

"Nahh! He's a paladin right? He can handle those things." Rin stretched and yawned.

"Still… it depends…" yukio stared deeply.

"Stop acting like a Loner and let's eat ice cream!" rin throwed a spoon to yukio's head.

"R-rin… I will… kill you for real…"

"Ehh… ahh… I…I didn't mean that… ehehe…"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"So…? Are you going to help that guy?"

Shura sat in front of Mephisto casually.

"Help? He's a paladin… he can handle those kinds of fight. And maybe, even the King of Gehenna can fight him equally." He replied while signing the papers.

"Hmm… but I can sense that demon. He's not ordinary." Shura glanced on the window.

"I know."

"Eh? So? What kind?"

Mephisto gripped his ball pen and looked annoyed. "A demon that can see through the deepest part of your heart and controls darkness inside you."

Shura crossed her arms. "Well… that's one heck of a kind…"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Arthur swallowed a lump.

"T-the previous paladin you say?"

The man in front of him nodded.

"That's right… I'm his spirit… and that proves how strong I am… unlike you." He grinned evilly.

Arthur gripped his sword tightly.

"What do you want?" Arthur tried to cool himself.

"Hmm… let me see… I want to help you w/ something."

Arthur twitched his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"You need to team up w/ me to kill Mephisto." The man smirked.

Arthur loosened his grip to his sword.

"What are you saying…?"

"Ahh… you're a naïve one. Like I said, I need to kill that Demon. And as I can see… we have the same goal."

-What… is this Demon trying to say…?

"You see… I HATE HIM." He said firmly.

Arthur started to quiver.

-He's…reading me.

"Angel… team with me… I can't do this w/out your help." The man begged in a soft way.

"Why would a paladin like me would trust a Demon like you?" Arthur asked still quivering.

"Because, you should probably know that a HUMAN like you don't stand a chance." He raised his shoulder and arms.

"See…? I want to start defeating the King by killing his son… is that idea too difficult to understand?"

The man left Arthur in bewilderment…


	5. Chapter 4

*Sigh* At last exams are finished! I can finally update my fics! I know I took a million years before this but now I'm back so stay tuned.

And to those people who complains about those shortcut things… please rest assured, I will do my best not to make them again anymore… And I need lots of lots of lots of practice to my writing skills. So don't expect that my stories are "Perfect"… kay~ enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mephisto sighed. Shura looked at him.<p>

"What? Feeling uneasy?"

"Hey, Shura… if I will die… can you take care of that brat rin for me…?" he asked suddenly.

Shura gripped her hands. "You old geezers stop giving me that kid! I don't want to be his baby sitter!" she complained.

"Well… I said if… but if that really happens you've got no choice but to take care of him." He continued to write.

"As a demon… don't you… feel like… disappointed?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… demons like you are supposed to be brave and non-fearing right? You're immortal."

Mephisto stood up.

"Why should I be disappointed? I'm brave enough to defend myself and… I'm not exactly immortal."

Shura looked away disappointed.

"I'm also like that kid, I'm half." He walked to the coffee table. "And stop calling me demon will you?"

Shura looked at him, smiling.

"Hm. Sure, Mephisto…"

"I'm not his son… I'm his enemy."

Suddenly someone knocked.

"Pheles-sama, Shura-sama… Meeting of the exorcists on the Meeting Room."

"Yeah… We're coming…" shura replied… "Oi, you need to come too..."

Mephisto finished his last sip to the coffee then stoop up.

"I know…" he wore his elegant cloak then brushed and swung it.

/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Then Angel…? What's your answer?"

"What do you mean by teaming up with me? You mean we will combine? That's disgusting…"

The man laughed. "Nooo~ I'm the bait and you'll be the one who will kill him."

Arthur crossed his arms.

"You see… He is… In love with me…"

He smirked. Then Arthur glared at him.

"So… I will use myself as a bait to kill the demon that is in love with me…"

Arthur is definitely confused with this man right in front of him… A demon loving an exorcist?

That's absurd. Worthless thing He ever heard…Though, Arthur continued to absorb those complicated things.

"Hmm… let me do this first."

" Ohh~ no problem, seal me if you want~ but I won't lie.. I will really kill him…" the man chuckled and Arthur grabbed the holy papers.

/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/

"Pheles-kyo, what do you think of the new paladin?" an exorcist asked.

Mephisto gasped while dozing off. "Eh… ahh… why are you asking me all of a sudden? I have no right to-"

"Because we trust you more than that man…"

That simple line made him… felt happiness again… that happiness when he's with 'him'

"Well… he's a clumsy, selfish, bad mouthed person…"

The other exorcists nodded…

"But that's only his negative traits. I don't judge other people by that…" he smiled warmly.

"I think… he's a good person."

Shura widened his eyes and dropped her mouth… "M-mephisto...?"

"_Puppy-chan! They may look like bastards but they're kind! Don't judge them just like that…"_

-Well… that's what that 'paladin' thought me…

On the other side… Arthur was beside the closed door… listening to them talk. He heard everything, including what Mephisto said.

He started to grip the papers.

"Me...? A good… person…"

He chuckled mockingly.

"No one… ever told that to me… No one ever…"

He opened the door

"Sorry… I'm late…"

"No problem baldy." Mephisto chuckled

-And the very first person who called me that…"

"Stop calling me baldy. Mustache."

- Is a Demon


	6. Chapter 5

"Y-yukio…" rin said shaking.

"What?" yukio was busy editing a report.

"T-this… W-where did you… ahh… g-got this…?" rin started to get red and blood drips down to his nose.

Yukio walked to him. "Huh? I never brought any magazines here." He leaned closer only to find out what kind of magazine that is. "Gahh! Nii-san! W-where did you get that!" he moved backwards after seeing the page.

"Even so… Yukio, y-you've got tastes…"

"I SAID! I'M NOT BRINGING ANY PORN HERE!"

"Ohh? Why are you so shy? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Yukio went back to his table. "Our dad… brought that." He sat and seriously answered his brother.

"Eh?"

"You got that from that box right?" yukio pointed it… rin looked to his side… "That's dad's belongings. I… brought it… because… uhh…" yukio started shake but for some reason he doesn't know why. But he stopped and almost chocked on his own spit when rin started to open the box and scanned the magazines one by one.

"Haha! That old fart! He surely passed these treasures to me! Hahahaha!" he smiled getting red.

"Nii-san…" he sighed… but smiled after

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Arthur was on his office…

Alone again with the voice echoing beside him.

"So..? When are we going to kill him?" it echoed… but if he'll answer it, the voice doesn't even listen, so replying will be worthless. But Arthur didn't care though. He continued to think.

If:

Mephisto's really a Demon or what… if not, it will be pointless killing him.

The echoed voice started to become firm on his head. "What are saying? He's not a demon you say? Ahahaha! What a kid you are."

-Darn it.

"Ohh C'mon angel… you know that he's a demon… you even cursed him… am I right?"

-"stop talking… I'll tear you."

"Pfff… you're the only one talking… I'm your conscience."

"SHUT! UP!"

Shura entered the room with wide eyes. "You're being creepy again… that's why Mephisto bullies you."

He rubbed his face with irritation…

"Argh… I … hate… THIS!"

"The what?"

"Hmm… let me see… Myself?" he smiled angrily.

"Wow. That's the first time you became an angel!" shura clapped.

"You're being honest! Whooo!"

"You're being absurd."

Shura grinned at the paladin. Then suddenly dropped it. "I hate to say this but… are you, by any chance… being possessed by a demon or something?" she asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Of course not. Why would a strong paladin like me will let that happen?" he gave his quick answer.

"Because. You have your own weaknesses too. It doesn't matter how strong you are , as long as you have those burden inside you." Arthur kept quiet after the reply.

Shura didn't expect that this crazy paladin in front of her can show those kind of emotions. "Now tell me 'what' made you like that?"

"You mean who…"

Shura's interest grown. "Okay… who is it?"

"None of your business woman."

He smile dropped. "Che… what a baldy you are. Go talk to yourself there like a freak." She left slamming the door.

"To who…? Mephisto?" the voice in his head echoed again.

"Shut the fuck up!" Arthur gripped his fists.

"Whooo~ scary. But you know, the more you delay the more you'll regret it." He lifted up the table and threw it leaving his office a complete mess.

Shura heard the noise from upstairs since she's just downstairs… she sighed… "That stupid baldy."

"Why? What's up with angel?" Mephisto asked in confusion.

"Ahh… well… that stupid paladin is acting weird these days. He's like… not in his normal self. You know he's acting… kind."

Mephisto widened his eyes and sipped his tea

"Ahh! And that's so creepy! Disgusting!" shura rubbed her skin. "Even my hair is standing up. Damn it."

"I think…" Mephisto paused. "I should talk to him.

Shura twitched her eyebrows.

"ahh, I think that will not help. You guys always fight right? You will make it more worse."

Mephisto stood up. "Don't worry I'll be careful this time." He went out.

He reminisced while walking to the hallway. "Kind you say? What happened to that guy? Is he seriously going to make that demon win over him?" he frowned while thinking. He doest know what kind of plan his "father" is thinking.

He realized he's already at Arthur's office standing to the door.

-The heck did I say… I said I'm going to talk to this gut but I have no idea what to say…

"Fuuuck! Shut up!" Heard arthur's voice from inside… he took this as a chance to knock.

"A-angel? This is Mephisto…" arthur was surprised.

"Mephisto?" he said in a confused tone. "I need to talk to you… is that fine?" Arthur quickly fixed the table and the things that he destroyed. "Y-you can enter." He nervously said.

"This is your chance, Angel. Kill Him."

-here it goes again. Arthur flinched

That's when Mephisto opened the door and entered.

"Aren't you busy? I'll just come back-"

"No… come here…" he replied looking away.

"Eh? O-ok…"

-Ahh! I'm a shithead! What do I mean by that?

"W-what is it? Is it an important report or something?"

"No.. umm… I'm just here to… you know… uhh… ask something…" Arthur looked at him.

"Ask what?"

"Are you ok? I mean. Is there something bothering you?' Arthur sighed. "I'm fine. I'm sure that stupid shura told you something stupid."

Mephisto raised his head.

"Are you worried about me?" Arthur unconsciously said.

"Ahh… y-yes… I think." He was flustered.

-Why in the world is he worried about me?

"If that's it. Then don't worry about me… I'm fine. I'm a paladin after all."

Mephisto smiled slightly. "You really are weird today angel…"

Arhur looked away and blushed. "I-im going now… take good care of yourself." Mephisto stood up. But Arthur suddenly grabbed his hand. "Eh?"

"Don't leave yet I… need someone to talk to." Mephisto was shocked but agreed anyway.


	7. Chapter 6

- What am I doing? Letting this guy stay here… I mean I should kill him right?

Arthur gripped his hands.

Mephisto continued to stare at him while sting. Sure, Arthur seems to be having a battle inside his head. He wondered if the demon is winning now. That made him annoyed.

"I'm sure he's telling stupid things to you." Mephisto muttered. Arthur looked at him he's shocked to see the principal annoyed.

"I said I'm fine. Nothing's bothering me."

Nothing my ass. Mephisto complained on his head.

"Anyway. I… I'm sorry if I've been a jerk to you for a long time." Arthur suddenly said.

Mephisto looked so shocked that he could drop his jaw now.

"I'm a bastard and I admit that." He continued. Mephisto shook his head.

"No. you're not the only one. I'm also acting like that. And most of the time, it's my fault." He answered honestly.

-The more you delay… the more you'll regret it...

It echoed clearly in his head. "Haha… fuck myself."

"Angel?"

Mephisto looked confused and worried at the same time.

"You know Mephisto. I really changed my mind about you… you're not the person I thought you are." Arthur looked away, a bit red. "You're… not like a demon." Mephisto was shocked to the words coming from the paladin. "Am I?" he chuckled a bit. "Thank you for that."

-I can't believe I became a soft person now

"HAH! WEAKLING!" the voice finally echoed in his mind…

"Don't worry angel, you're a kind person too. You're a great paladin."

-THAT'S A LIE! HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU!

"I didn't expect that too…" Arthur was about to explode but when he saw Mephisto smiled so gently for the first time. He almost melted.

"Ahh… but I'm not that really…uhh…" he scratched his head. "Thanks."

-AHH. STUPID! THIS IS STUPID!

He didn't mind the voice echoing in his head. All that he can see was Mephisto. His smile, his voice… just him

-Concentrate only to him… I…

-YOU WILL KILL HIM…

- !

"HAVE YOU FORGETTEN OUR GOAL? HEY MR. PALADIN. WAKE UP!

Arthur gripped his throbbing head. "Damn it…"

Mephisto stood up and went closer to the troubled paladin. "Angel? Are you ok?"

Arthur grabbed Mephisto's hand and held it tight. "Don't leave me." He said while quivering.

"Don't worry… I'll be here…" everything seemed black after that line.

He fell into a slumber.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Big brother, you seemed to be different these days. Have you eaten something?" Amaimon asked

Mephisto, who was walking through the window sighed. "I'm not. You're just seeing things. Just shut up will you?" he waved his hands to Amaimon.

"Hnn… I wonder." Amaimon murmured.

-I wonder how's that guy. I'm sure that demon keeps on pursuing him.

Was mephisto's thought while looking outside.

Not long after he stood up. "Big brother? Where are you going?"

"I'm going out. I need to clear my mind." He wore his cloak and proceeded to go outside.

Even outside, he can't help but to think about that paladin. He wants to help the poor guy. But as what it looks like it's not just right. A demon. Helping an exorcist. Does it sound right? "Wait… but loving is right?" he chuckled at the irony. "Hey shiro… what do you think?" he talked to himself. Everything left him in bewilderment. He needs someone to advice, comfort and help him. And the only person he knew wasn't there.

He sat at the nearest bench on his park. His eyes widened when he saw the roller coaster. Because that's the ride that 'person' likes to use the most.

"I wonder if angel likes to ride these things too." The corner of his lips quirked upward.

"That guy is so serious. I bet he didn't enjoy even his childhood." He stretched his arms and yawned.

When he turned to his side he found his fellow student, rin who's walking. He noticed Mephisto. "Hey. Sitting there alone principal?" he grinned and walked to him.

"Ahh… that's not a rare thing to see. I like being alone." Rin stood up beside the bench.

"Can I seat beside you?"

Mephisto made a 'Sure, have a seat' gesture and rin sat after.

"Amaimon isn't with you then?" he asked.

"I left him in my office. He's annoying so I went here."

"Hmm…" there was suddenly a silence between the two. Rin wasn't sure if he's going to ask Mephisto about something and the principal was busy thinking things.

"So… about that Blondie bastard."

Mephisto's train of thoughts stopped. "I heard his acting different recently. Just what exactly happened to him?" rin asked. A bit nervous not sure if it's alright to ask this.

"Ahh… he's really weird, nothing to worry about."

Rin was sure this guy beside him is hiding something. "Is that so?" rin smirked.

"Yes that's the truth…" Mephisto shrugged.

-I cannot tell him… not to rin…

The young man was not contented oh his reply. He wants to know what's truly happening.

"Well whatever. I don't care about that guy anyway." He crossed his arm and pouted.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

It was peaceful. Everything's calming.

"_Don't worry… I'll be here." _

Mephisto's voice was still echoing in his head. He loves that voice. Especially that warm tone he has. Despite being a demon why has he have that kind of voice? He wondered until a loud very angry voice broke his peaceful dreaming.

"You're useless… I thought you hate demons? What a weakling you are."

"Aren't you a demon yourself? And also I'm not a weakling, you son of a bitch."

"Hah! What are you saying? I'm shiro Fujimoto's spirit. I'm not a demon."

Arthur sat from his bed after the short sleep. "If you are truly Fujimoto Shiro. Then, why would you kill the person you've entrusted your son?" his ached after the very loud laugh inside his head.

"That's the point! I gave him my son so I can kill them together! Hahaha!"

Arthur was in doubt. He's sure that his spirit is just playing with him. He cant trust this guy.

"They're not a harm from this world… so, it's ok not to kill them"

"Ah!"

Even Arthur is shocked by the words coming from his mouth. Why is he defending them in the first place? They're absolutely harm for humankind. Maybe because. He doesn't want to kill that guy.

"Mephisto." He whispered. "He's not harm. He's…" he paused and gripped the pillow sheets.

-An important person to me. The very first person who acknowledge me as good person. He continued to think in his mind.

He knows someone can hear him from his mind but he didn't care. That's how he truly feels. That guy's existence is very meaningful for him. "I'm an idiot for agreeing with you. Now, I regret it." He received no response from his head. He was shocked. "Oi… are you still in there?"

The suddenly he felt his body heavy.

It's like as if… no something is leaving from his body.

"argh! What the!" the spirit left his body and took form in front of him.

"Now you said it." The man in front of him spoke.

"But you can't go back now. You will kill him. You will! Arthur Angel Auguste!"

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"Nii-san! This is where you are! I was looking for you everywhere!"

Rin jumped in surprise "Ahh… ehehe… y-yukio. You found me. That's too bad~"

Yukio was so angry you can see an imaginary fire surrounding him clearly.

"Crap. Later Mephisto! I need to go before my little brother murder me." He ran and waved back to him.

"Nii-san! Come back here!" yukio also ran and glanced to Mephisto to bow his head.

Mephisto smiled watching the two chases each other.

"They're so lovely." He whispered.

"Yes… they sure are."

He was startled when he heard a very familiar voice beside him. He slowly turned his eyes to look to his side.

"Yo… puppy-chan."

Revealing who is it.

Mephisto widened his eyes. "S-shiro…?" the white haired man smiled. "Hehe… miss me?" Mephisto bit his lips.

"Come follow me. I will show you something."

The man opened his arms wide and was ready to walk.


	8. Chapter 7

He followed the man. After walking they finally entered a room. The man closed the door slowly.

"Instead of showing up to me, why won't you see your sons first?" he asked, looking away.

"Ah? It's because you're more important."

Mephisto gripped his hands.

-I'm just fooling myself.

Even though he clearly knows that this guy in front of him isn't the person he 'loves'. But he can't help it. He looks exactly like the previous paladin.

"Besides, showing up to them might be a bad idea. Since I can't stay for long, I'm just going to make them sad."

Mephisto kept silent but was thinking really hard.

-Huh. So it's fine if I'll be sad. Such an asshole.

"I can't help myself to go see you… I just wanted to see you one last time." The older man smiled gently. "Or… if you want us to be together… that can be arranged."

He turned his back from Mephisto and smirked. Mephisto's eyes widened.

"What do you mean arranged?"

"You will come with me." He answered quickly.

"Don't be stupid. I haven't been in Gehenna because I wanted to stay in this wonderful place. Then, you'll invite me to come with you? Absurd."

"So you're happy without me?" he looked to Mephisto with a sad face.

"And why not?" he snorted.

"Because you love me…" he hit the right spot. His heart throbbed fast after what the older man said.

"Right? Puppy-chan."

"You're dead. Dead!" Mephisto gripped his chest. "Be gone! Don't show your face to me! I hate you!" tears started to form on his eye. But the man just chuckled and went closer to him. "Mephisto." And hugged him.

"I love you so much. Why do you hate me now?"

The principal gasped and quickly pushed him. "Because I never loved you."

"Liar."

Mephisto blushed and the man smiled. "Now, come with me." He held out his hand. An entrance appeared after. A bluish color entrance "Once we enter this. We're not going to be separated anymore."

Mephisto hesitated. He cannot tell whether this man is telling the truth or not. All that he wanted was to be with him. Only that. Why is the fate so unfair to him?

"Come… let's go now." Mephisto stretched his hands and gripped the older man's hand. "I'm happy you chose to be with me." They both walked to the magical entrance and entered it.

"Hah…" Mephisto looked at the man. "Hahahahaha!"

The entrance became a black hole and was sipping him whole.

"Fuck."

"Ahahahaha! Love really is blind am I right? Puppy-chan or should I say, the prince of Gehenna and the joker of assiah?"

The paladin blended with the darkness.

"I expected this…" Mephisto smiled painfully.

The darkness was swallowing him whole. He cant get out of it.

He cant move so he cant use his powers. The place was sealing him.

"It's… the over of Pheles huh?" he mocked himself. But…

"Mephisto!" he heard his savior's voice and a hand appeared from the darkness. "Grab my hand! And don't let go!" Arthur shouted.

"A-angel…? Why are you?"

"Just shut up and grab it!" he insisted.

He was about to hold Arthur's hand. But somehow he hesitated.

"Oi! Hurry up!"

"Angel. You hate me right? So why are you saving me now?"

Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Leave. Let me die like this. I deserve it anyway."

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" he shouted "YOU STUPID DEMON I LIKE YOU!"

-What?

Has he gone deaf? Did he…just…heard like? From the person that hates him?

"Grab my hand idiot!" Mephisto reached his hand and Arthur pulled him out. They both fell down to the floor. Arthur used his body to prevent Mephisto to fall to the floor.

"Argh!"

Mephisto was so shocked and buried his face to arthur's chest.

"Hah! That was close… hey, are you alright?" he patted the man's head on top of him.

"How can I be?"

"Sorry for the sudden confession. You're so stupid that I need to say it loud for you to understand." Arthur blushed while talking. He saw Mephisto's ears all red.

"You're… a jerk." Mephisto whispered.

"Yeah I am. Especially to the person I like."

He pounded on arthur's chest.

"Oi! That hurts!" he complained but chuckled silently.

He hugged the paladin tightly. "Thanks for saving me…"

Mephisto gripped his hands at the paladin's back.

"No. you're the one who saved me." He smiled and brushed his hands to mephisto's hair.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Nii-san! Stop running!" yukio demanded.

"Hmph! I don't want to get killed by a four eyed monster!" rin stuck his tongue out.

"Why you!" he continued to chase rin.

Shura sighed watching the scene. "These two really are lively. It's good to be young." She smiled then she looked up. "Nee? Shiro?"

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Looks like I failed killing your son because of that human I possessed." A demon spoke.

"What are you saying? The game has only started." Satan laughed.

* * *

><p>[AN]<p>

So I ended up making it as A Mephisto and Angel love story because i know they're meant to be x3

C'mon let's make Meppy-chan find his happiness ~

Thanks for reading, please look forward to the upcoming chapters of That Long Haired Paladin... (even though Arthur is a gay Paladin now lol)


End file.
